Cheaters
by rosaliecullenpower101
Summary: When Edward cheats on Bella with Tanya who will Bella turn to for comfort mabey even find love,will the wolf win or the vampire?
1. Chapter 1

Bellas human. Nessie halfVamp, half human, I own nothing.

**Cheaters**

**

* * *

**

How could Edward cheat on me with that stupid little girl, Tanya. We have nessie and a family but apperiently I wasn't good for him.

As I wiped the tears from my eyes I had a thought I never wanted to see again….

Flashback

I was coming back from seeing Jacob and Sam we were comforting Sam because him and Emily just settled their divorce Emily cheated on him with Embry and ran off together. How could someone cheat on Sam hes such a sweetie ,all I really wanted to do right now was watch a movie with my wonderful husband as I walked into mine and Edwards bedroom my heart stopped I saw Tanya one ove the members of the denali clan kissing Edward! I just stood there and watched they didn't notice or they just didn't care .

End of flash back

GEdward and Tanya ran off together to god knows where and just left me and Nessie all alone I turned to the wolves for comfort me and Sam talked the most about how we felt since we were both cheated on. One day we were hanging out watching some movies we looked over at each I felt something that I had never felt before not even with Edward. LOVE. I loved Sam his big green eyes and his long hair the way we talked for hours and never got bored. He leaned in slowly until our lips collided fire works went off there was a spark I was like a teenager in high school again with Edward oh bella stop thinking about him he left you hes gone Sams the one you want not him Sam, Our kiss was interrupted by my cell phone ringing "all eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus when I crack that rip every body gunna trip just like a circus" "hello" I tried not to sound to worn out "Hi" I knew who it was the second I heard that voice. EDWARD. "what do you want Edward!"now I was sure my heart had stopped "I want you back" I felt woozy, I knew I was going to faint and then blackness took over.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys ive had a lot of favorites to this story but I cant continue it inless you guys coment please comment thanks to all of you for reading my story sorry this isn't a update


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke I was in a room I've never seen in my life I heard talking but I didn't listen. I stood up and looked around the room the decorations and furniture were very modern with bright neon colures, bright blue couches, and red lamps it reminded my instantly of…Esme. Oh my gosh I was in Their house the Cullens or vampires I swore I would never see again. I ran as fast as I could to find a front door I found it I reached for the handle and opened the door but before I could step out something grabbed my arm swung me around and before I could see who it was this person crashed his lips to mine it was better then the kiss with Sam it was Edward my Edward who seemed to think it was ok to cheat I wanted to stop but I couldn't it was impossible the kiss was to sweet to stop. Edward finally stopped and released my lips. "Do you remember who you love Bella Do you? You loved my not that mongrel that mutt! Me and we were meant to be me and you remember forever!" He exclaimed. All I could manage to get out was "sorry" "oh Bella don't be sorry I'm sorry its all ok now that the mutt is got and Tanyas gone" at that moment the only thing that registered in my mind was that Sam was gone. What did he mean by gone like dead? "S-ams go-ne" I could barley speak. Well barley holding on in the hospital after I was done with him "done wi-th hi-m?" again I could not speak Edward lead my to the large blue sofa, mabey I should explain every thing, you see when I called you and told you I wanted you back and there was no awnser I started running to your house when I got there and Charlie just about rip my head off, if he could that is well anyways he told me you were at Sams so I thought in order to get you I had to break the treaty and well I did to get you when I got to Sams house I broke the door down and saw you lying on the couch and saw Sam tucking you in well I was just about to about broke every bone in his body. And when he didn't fight back but in stead just gave you to me he didn't wanna get hurt by the big vampire I took you here" "WHAT THE HELL EDWARD! HE DID NOTHING YOU DID SOMETHING YOU RUINED US…FOREVER!" and with the sadest look on his face he looked at me from under his eyelashes and said "he made you not love me" that broke my heart I had to get out of here "take my to alice" when Edward took my up stairs to alices room alice exploded with joy that I was here stopped her right in the middle of her explaining our shopping plans and made here sit down so I could ask her the hardest question I've ever had to ask my self but could not awnser alone "alice, I need help I'm stuck between a cute wolf that I can I don't know,just hang out with like a best friend that I have strong feelings for but just gives me up and cant fight for me, or Edward the amazing vampire that I have a history with and has every thing, we love each other but he left me for a pretty vampire cause I was not good enough for him, oh alice I don't know what to do" "I know what to do, lets get away the first person that comes after you looking for you that's who you choose" where are we going" "vegas"


	4. Chapter 4

OH MY GOSH guys thank you so much for the personal messages and the reviews but I would really appreciate some more reviews you guy have been great to me please review!!!!!!! And if anyone wants their idea in it just comment and also I need to have on more girl name I can't think of a really good unique one to be in the story

REVIEW REVIEW!!!!PLEAAASE!!!!!!!!


End file.
